Kacxa Week 2019 Extension Day 8 - Convention Attendance
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: Keith and Acxa play a prank on castmates during a convention. A pseudo-sequel to the Halloween-Wrap Party story I wrote last year


She had a rather angry look standing outside their room; she was dressed in black form-fitting black latex long sleeve shirt with matching pants. She was wearing an intricate black corset that stopped halfway up her bust. She wore black leather goth-motorcycle like tactical boots that went up to her mid-thighs with various buckles going up the sides.

On her hips were pistol holsters with Desert-Eagle props as per convention regulations. She had combed her hair in a way to cover her horns. Something she didn't mind but looking at her hands that were painted with a white flesh tone. On a chair of their small one-bedroom apartment was a leather trench coat which had Celtic like designs among the hemp of it.

She looked at the clock; she threw her head back, releasing a grunt of dissatisfaction, "Come on, Keith!" She looked back at the door, "We are going to be late!" From behind the door, she heard him grumbling, "I'm not wearing this! This is an outrageous costume!" Glaring at the door, "HOW?!" "IT JUST IS!" was the only response that came from behind the door, "Why can't I wear my Guyver outfit?!"

Keith was glaring at the suit that was on their bed. He hated how they tried cashing in on the Voltron series. He looked at the box that had his Guyver outfit when she "YOU wore it to the Wrap-Party last week!" She was right about that, but he'd rather be a Guyver than a friggin then what was in front of him "Besides, you turned down being Michael because 'People would be able to tell it's you,' so I don't want to hear it! Now hurry up, this is very uncomfortable!"

He glared at the door, but he knew he was defeated. He looked back at the ridiculous outfit. Grumbling, he started taking his traditional red jacket and black t-shirt off. Thirty minutes later, Acxa sat up, smirking as he walked out of their room. She picked her phone device up and snapped a picture, possibly for typical couples' blackmail, "Hey, buck up! From my understanding, he is just as much of a badass with a bladed weapon like you."

She got up grabbing her coat, and walked towards the door of their apartment. As with all form-fitting outfits, certain things were noticeable. She looked back at her boyfriend to see if he was coming, he stood still for a couple of seconds and quickly followed suit. It was a good thing he was wearing a helmet because she would have caught him staring. He opened the door and looked at Acxa over again in full detail. "If I have to wear this, you need to wear that more often." Thinking of his declaration, she looked at him with a devilish look, "Make it through today in your outfit, and I will take your negotiation under consideration." She winked at him, "now eyes front soldier."

They attended the Platt City convention together. But when some of their former castmates started showing up, they agreed to split up to play a prank on them. Lance was dressed as something with dog ears that looked like it came from Dungeons & Dragons. Allura was dressed as some Disney Princess.

Pidge dressed as the Pidge from Defender of the Universe. Hunk dressed as a character they didn't recognize. Shiro arrived dressed in casuals, Romelle dressed up as Laura Croft. When asked about her outfit by Allura, Acxa replied that she was Selene from Underworld.

Acxa met up with them and started fraternizing with them when asked about Keith. She told them he disappeared when they arrived, "saying he had something to do." When asked about Keith's outfit in which she replied, she was Michael from the same movie. But the cast members continued fraternizing as they continued exploring the Sci-Fi/Fantasy Convention. They then broke off and explored the convention. Acxa, keeping the prank on looking for Keith, even though to her, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

He was currently looking at the Star Trek table. A new Star Trek movie dealing was being in the works. He slowly started making his way towards a few other tables. She was about to approach him when an announcement went over the intercom asking for all Voltron panel participants to report to the theater four. She saw him lift his head and look right at her.

On the stage, were the moderators Daniel, Vince, and Larmina. Again Voltron Alumni from a previous series. They introduced the entire cast from the Voltron: Legendary Defender. Everyone cheered as each cast member, but when they got to Keith, there was a silence as no one came out. Castmembers started asking Acxa, and she gave them a baffled shoulder shrug.

There was a murmur as everyone in the audience was asking where he was. Even his castmates started to murmur except one Acxa. She turned her head to the left, smirking, causing others to turn their heads. An even louder murmur erupted as a man walked onto the stage towards the moderator's platform.

His outfit enough caused outrage from some of the fans. Dressed up as the Green Ranger from "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." A series that many Voltron fans consider a knock-off trying to cash in on the success of Voltron. Larmina looked at the costumed man, "Sir; I think you are in the wrong Panel Hall."

SMirking underneath his helmet, "No…" He reached the stand and reaching up to his helmet, "I think I am in the right one." The whole hall gasped and erupted in cheering as the removed helmet revealed Keith's face. Even his castmates were shocked as he walked over to the table to his place where Acxa was.

He was interacting with his fellow castmates, interacting with some of them as he did. He sat down next to Acxa, placing a peck her cheek before putting his helmet on the floor and held her hand. The audience was in a frenzy which lasted for a couple of minutes before settling down, in which the moderators could start conducting their panel


End file.
